A Glimpse Into The Future
by JKRowlingsAssistant
Summary: A series of 1-2 chapter stories about a certain generation meeting a generation from the future or past.


A/N, some stories will start the same, but different generations will appear. 

**Disclaimer—I barely own the plot, this all belongs to JKR.**

Harry walked down the boy's dormitory staircase and met Ron, Hermione, and his girlfriend, Ginny in the common room. Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it. They walked to the Great Hall doors, excited because they smelled eggs and sausage. The four sat on the end of the Gryffindor table. They liked the other sixth years, but they liked space better.

The Great Hall chatter quickly ceased when there was a booming knock from the double doors. Everyone could hear a laugh that bordered on phsycotic. It greatly surprised everyone when Professor McGonagall and Snape cried "No!!!!" McGonagall cried, "Don't let them in."

Alas, it was too late. The doors opened, revealing 4 figures.

A collective gasp arose from the Hall. One person looked scarily similar to Harry. There was a redhead, someone who looked like Sirius Black, and someone who looked like their old professor Lupin.

Nobody in the Great Hall said a word. The redhead in the group suddenly spotted Harry. Her mouth dropped open. "James, you idiot. You didn't turn it far enough! We're in Harry's 6th year. We're supposed to be in _our_ 6th year!" As the four in the door frame began to banter, many students turned to look at Harry.

"Harry, mate, you know those people?" Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs. "No, but they look similar to the marauders. Do you think they could have poly juice potion?"

It looked as though the professors were getting fed up with these people. Dumbledore has risen to the podium. "Silence." He spoke, he said it firmly, but with patience and kindness in his tone. McGonagall often wondered how he did it.

The four turned to look. The redhead stepped forward. "Sorry Professor Dumbledore, sir. May I explain?" Dumbledore nodded while saying. "Yes, you may. However for safety precautions for the students, can I have the four of you take veritaserum?" "Oh. Yes, of course. We understand completely, this being during the rein of Voldemort and all."

Dumbledore has a twinkle in his eye as he glanced at Harry. "Great. Would you mind going first?"

"No, not all." The redhead responded while walking to the front.

From the door behind the teachers' table, Severus came rushing in. "Got it." He handed Dumbledore the bottle and rushed back to his seat, eager to see if this was really his Lily.

Dumbledore pulled up a chair and motioned for Lily to sit. She drank three drops of the veritaserum.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lily Potter."

A collective gasp arose from the Great Hall. Harry said nothing, his mouth was open in shock. Ginny took his hand and squeezed it.

Dumbledore began again. "Please state the other three people's names."

"James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."

Another gasp arose. Harry muttered "Sirius?" He turned to look at him. Ginny clutched his hand tighter. "Please explain why you came here."

"We came from heaven. We were given a time turner up there, and we were given one opportunity to go back. We wanted to go to our 6th year and kill Peter Pettigrew, so he could not later tell Voldemort our address. Instead, James, the all time idiot, cranked it too short, leaving us here. We've been watching from above, so we know what's going on." Lily then turned to whisper to the headmaster. "If I may ask a favor, headmaster?"

"Of course, Lily."

"Since we're only here for 2 days, can we have the day to speak with Harry and his friends?"

"Of course." Dumbledore responded, his eye twinkling madly.

"Thank you. Can you tell them to meet us by the lake?"

"Yes."

With that, the four left the Great Hall, while Lily told the three what the agenda was.

Harry was confused. He wanted to talk to his parents.

The students went back to eating, with much more chatter. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were silent, neither knowing what to say.

Professor McGonagall walked down the center to the four. Drawing minimal attention. "Harry, you have been exempt from all classes today, along with the friends you choose to bring, to talk with your parents, Remus, and Sirius. They are only here for today and tomorrow." She said, smiling. She walked back to the Professors' table with a slight grin. She knew how much Harry deserved this.

Harry turned to the other three. So... you guys wanna come with? "Yeah!" They chimed. With breakfast being almost over, no one found it unusual that the four headed out of the Grea Hall.

Once they were out of the door, they raced through the halls, straight to the lake, where they would find Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus waiting.


End file.
